Star the wolf pup meets paches the Dalmatian pup
by King simba rules
Summary: Once upon a time in a wolf pack nearby Patches home and the wolf pup is named star becues she has star on the top of her head and paches well you know How he got his name and star was alone. Paches saw her and love filled his eyes and love filled her eyes and she Walked over to him and she said " hi want to play with me " paches looked over his shoulder and licked her
1. Chapter 1

hi there my name is kion and I am the son of simba and nala and I have a big sister and this is my story

my dad was outside of Pride rock and he was pacing back and forth and My mother called for him from inside of pride rock.

My mother looked at my big sister and so did my dad and they named her candy and. So she was out on Pride rock with our father . And then one moth later I was born so they named me kion so. I have a brown mark on my shoulder meaning I am born to led the new lion gard .

Me and my sister. Were playing then our mom called out to us " **come home Now !** **"why ? I asked** **" mom" said my sister** **"there is a bad rain storm coming so go inside the cave "** **the rain came pouring down and my family was safe but dad was hunting and the fire had made the heards on the move and I saw dad but the lighting had hit him hard and he was down on the earth and the whole pride came running to him Our mother stared to cry so the whole pride was crying about the death of another King. Our mum started to ROR loudly with everyone roaring with her .**


	2. Chapter 2

hi there my name is kion and I am the son of simba and nala and I have a big sister and this is my story

my dad was outside of Pride rock and he was pacing back and forth and My mother called for him from inside of pride rock.

My mother looked at my big sister and so did my dad and they named her candy and. So she was out on Pride rock with our father . And then one moth later I was born so they named me kion so. I have a brown mark on my shoulder meaning I am born to led the new lion gard .

Me and my sister. Were playing then our mom called out to us " **come home Now !** **"why ? I asked** **" mom" said my sister** **"there is a bad rain storm coming so go inside the cave "** **the rain came pouring down and my family was safe but dad was hunting and the fire had made the heards on the move and I saw dad but the lighting had hit him hard and he was down on the earth and the whole pride came running to him Our mother stared to cry so the whole pride was crying about the death of another King. Our mum started to ROR loudly with everyone roaring with her .**


	3. Chapter 3 star and patches are exiled

hi there my name is kion and I am the son of simba and nala and I have a big sister and this is my story

my dad was outside of Pride rock and he was pacing back and forth and My mother called for him from inside of pride rock.

My mother looked at my big sister and so did my dad and they named her candy and. So she was out on Pride rock with our father . And then one moth later I was born so they named me kion so. I have a brown mark on my shoulder meaning I am born to led the new lion gard .

Me and my sister. Were playing then our mom called out to us " **come home Now !** **"why ? I asked** **" mom" said my sister** **"there is a bad rain storm coming so go inside the cave "** **the rain came pouring down and my family was safe but dad was hunting and the fire had made the heards on the move and I saw dad but the lighting had hit him hard and he was down on the earth and the whole pride came running to him Our mother stared to cry so the whole pride was crying about the death of another King. Our mum started to ROR loudly with everyone roaring with her .**


	4. Chapter 4 kion meets Patches and star

hi there my name is kion and I am the son of simba and nala and I have a big sister and this is my story

my dad was outside of Pride rock and he was pacing back and forth and My mother called for him from inside of pride rock.

My mother looked at my big sister and so did my dad and they named her candy and. So she was out on Pride rock with our father . And then one moth later I was born so they named me kion so. I have a brown mark on my shoulder meaning I am born to led the new lion gard .

Me and my sister. Were playing then our mom called out to us " **come home Now !** **"why ? I asked** **" mom" said my sister** **"there is a bad rain storm coming so go inside the cave "** **the rain came pouring down and my family was safe but dad was hunting and the fire had made the heards on the move and I saw dad but the lighting had hit him hard and he was down on the earth and the whole pride came running to him Our mother stared to cry so the whole pride was crying about the death of another King. Our mum started to ROR loudly with everyone roaring with her .**


End file.
